The Broken Pieces
by tragicallyconfused
Summary: Aria Montgomery leads a charmed life alongside the love of her life, Ezra Fitz, and their three children however on the evening of her twenty-sixth birthday, the unthinkable happens causing her loved ones to unite for the sake of the one thing they all share in common: Their love for her.
1. Chapter 1

**I Know, I know. I'm sorry for uploading another story whilst i've barely updated the other ones:(**

* * *

**The Broken Pieces**

Ella Montgomery entered her home, one that was extremely lonely due to the absence of her children. She could hear everything, every creak or tick of the clock. This had caused her to sometimes feel very alone, and so she asked her boyfriend to move in with her.

Zack and she had been dating for more than a year, which was something her children were not aware of, after all, she had not spoken her daughter since her twentieth birthday and her son had just graduated from college and currently was backpacking across Europe.

A miserable sigh escaped her mouth as she saw the collection of pictures on the shelf just above the fireplace. It was lie. The picture of a happy, content and stable family was a thought she could almost laugh at. She had not removed any of them as they contained memories of when she was happy.

These pictures included her ex-husband not because she harboured any feelings towards him, still but instead because at one point of her life he caused her to be happy and plus her children were also in the picture.

She was a failure as a mother. Ella had failed her daughter when she did not realize her husband had been cheating and caused her to suffer endless amounts of pain by keeping the secret that nearly ate her alive. She had failed her daughter when she did not stop her from being tortured by the anonymous stalker. She had failed her daughter when she did not stop her husband from kicking her out on the cold streets.

A lone tear escaped her eye and from the reflection in the picture, she could see Zack looking at her. She turned around and he held her in his arms. He sighed as he felt her whimper and sob in his arms.

"She's twenty-six today" Ella murmured, "What kind of mother doesn't wish her daughter on her birthday?" She said, bitterly in reflection to herself.

He only held her tighter knowing the pain her inadequacies as mother brought to her. Zack kissed her forehead softly "Then do so, wish her a happy birthday," He suggested, Ella released herself from his grasp and shook her head. She wiped her tears and coughed in an attempt to strengthen her voice.

"Do you remember the way she looked at me on Mike graduation?" Ella asked, rhetorically,"As if I was just a stranger to her, and I might as well be after all I haven't spoken to her in six years. This day, six years ago, Byron kicked her out and I didn't stop him." Ella said,

"You were in love with Byron, and you were shocked." Zack said, in an effort to make her feel better about herself. If there was one thing he could not stand, it was when she did not have a smile on her face.

"Yes, but I was also a mother, I should have stopped him," Ella said, forcing a smile "I wonder what she's doing for her birthday perhaps Ezra's baked her a cake" Tears streamed down her cheek which he quickly wiped, "She always loved chocolate" She said, and looked at the picture of a five year old, Aria once again.

Meanwhile far away from Rosewood in the upper east side of Manhattan, there was a man and three children struggling to bake a cake.

"You have to add 75g of coco powder," James said, standing on a stool as he read the cookbook.

Ezra furrowed his eyebrow in confusion "That can't be right," He said, to himself and then looked at the cookbook. "Jamie that says 25g" He said, and the five year old smiled, cheekily.

"But wouldn't it be nicer if we added more?" He asked, smiling just like his mother did whenever she wanted something.

"No, but nice try," Ezra said, and ruffled his son's curly hair. "Okay, so 85g of self-rising flour."

"Daddy," Daisy spoke looking up at him "Can I?" She asked.

"No, I want to mix it." Jamie intervened, "Dad!"

Ezra sighed and lifted his three-year-old daughter up "Okay, honey, here you can throw the flour in" Daisy smiled, excitedly, picked up the flour, and literally threw in into the bowel causing flour to fly all over the place. He mentally berated himself for not choosing his words more carefully. He placed her on the other side of the counter, and then Jamie grabbed a mixing held the bowel as he mixed. Ezra stood gulping through the ordeal afraid that he might end up poking his eye out.

Later, after all the ingredients were added and mixed, which had included many arguments from Daisy and Jamie. The cake was ready to be place in the oven. Ezra sighed in content.

His eyes widened, "Where's Rosie?" He said, after placing the baking tray in the oven. He helped Daisy off the counter and then walked towards the living space of the apartment.

"Rosie, honey," He said, looking for his nine-month-old daughter. A sense of fear was in the pit of his stomach. "Honey," Jamie and Daisy were also looking for the baby.

He walked beside the counter and sighed softly as he found her curled put into a ball sleeping on the hard floor. He laughed a little and took his phone out taking a picture of her sleeping contently on what seemed to be the most uncomfortable place.

Ezra picked her up and she nuzzled into his chest, "I think I'm going to drop this _one_ off to mommy. You both can watch television so long as you agree on what programme." He said, and heard their moans.

Slowly, he opened the door of their bedroom not wanting to wake his girlfriend up and walked through the room to the conjoining room, which had been turned, into a nursery. He placed Rosie in her bed and gently wrapped a blanket around her. Ezra placed a kiss on her forehead before turning around to walk to his room.

As he was about to walk out of the room, he smiled as he saw Aria sleeping. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. He admired her beauty, it had been ten years since they first made out that day in the pub and he still thought she was the most amazing and beautiful woman he had ever met. And, it still baffled him every now and then, how he had the pleasure of calling her the love of his life. Softly, he leant forth and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Happy birthday," He murmured against her forehead.

Her arms then wrapped around his neck, and her eyes opened revealing the most beautiful shade of hazel. She smiled a little and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Good Morning," He said, smirking, after the heated kiss. "Happy birthday, I love you so much" She smiled bigger "I love you, too." She said, "So much."

They looked into each other's eyes and he leaned in once more placing his lips on hers chastely but then she deepened the kiss allowing his tongue in to explore her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance and soon enough he was on top of her. Breathing heavily, his hands travelled down south and entered her shorts. She gulped and eyes closed, her breathing became heavier and heavier. He continued to kiss her until she felt her walls fall inside of her.

"Oh god," She mumbled, and he slowly removed his hands. "I think I might be in love with you." Aria said, jokingly and he laughed. "Let's make another baby," She stated, suddenly.

"Are you serious?" Ezra asked, still on top of her making sure his weight did not fall onto her. His facial expression told him she was, all too serious. She nodded,

"You had Rosie only nine months ago, Aria. Are you sure you want to go through that so soon after—" He said, worried.

"The pain of child-birth is nothing when I see the face of my baby." Aria said, "I want another baby. Do you?" She asked, after all having a child was a one-sided decision.

He grinned, "Of course, I do." He mumbled despite having concerns which he decided to save for later and kissed her lips, softly. "You should get dressed. The kids have presents prepared for you." He said, sighing not wanting to let go of her.

"I need to have a shower" She said, and then pecked him on the lips before pushing him off her. He pouted, touching his heart. "Well Mr Fitz, you coming or not?" She asked, and he followed her suit.

Outside of the town house, three friends struggled to find an open shop at such an early time of morn.

"Jesus, what the hell?" Hanna said, angrily "Why the hell the shops are closed, Urgh?" she said, looking for an open shop.

"Perhaps because it's a Saturday morning, and it's only 7:30. Give it half an hour, they'll be open." Spencer stated,

"Have they not heard of supply and demand?" Hanna said, Emily rolled her eyes and Spencer sighed.

"I don't think you know what it means" Spencer replied, snarkily.

Emily's eyes caught a shop "Guys there's an open shop, there's a little open shop." Hanna followed her gaze "Ew, it's tiny. What's going to be in there?" Hanna replied.

"You never know," Emily said, and dragged her friends to the end of the road, they entered the antique store and were greeted by questionable items.

"Jesus, what the hell is this?" Hanna commented as she entered the strange looking store.

Spencer scrunched her nose as she eyed a piece of clothing which had black tape crossed over the chest area. "I think this is where Gaga shops," She retorted, her friends laughed and scrummaged through aisles in an attempt to find something-anything.

"So can you believe Fitz is going to finally propose?" Emily asked, as she looked through a selection of Jewellery.

"No!" Hanna replied, eagerly "I can't wait until their wedding, can you imagine how cute those gorgeous Fitz kids will look walking down the aisle alongside their parents."

"What makes you think she'll say yes," Spencer added, cynically, whilst rolling her eyes. Hanna turned to face her, tilting her head whilst her brows were furrowed with confusion.

"Why wouldn't she?" The blonde asked, dressed in 5inch heels and the latest Chanel dress which she had gotten right off the runway.

Spencer shrugged, and continued to look through the items "I mean I hope she says yes, they've been together for long enough." She said, positively and hopefully

"Plus, marriage just makes everything all the more official _but _there's a reason they haven't gotten married and it's not because Ezra hadn't decided to propose until now because knowing Aria she'd propose if he didn't, and rightfully. Maybe she just doesn't believe in marriage anymore especially since her parents"

Emily looked at Spencer as she spoke "Speaking of her parents, I saw Ella the other day. She spoke to me as if she thought nothing had changed. She wanted to know about Aria, I know she did. I told her Aria was perfectly content in the wonderful life she was leading alongside the love of her life."

"I refuse to speak to Ella, how could she?" Hanna said, angrily "How can a mother do that to her child? I mean I always had a dick vibe about Byron but not Ella!"

"Did you just say dick vibe?" Spencer asked, amused.

"Yes," Hanna replied, rolling her eyes "Urgh, what the hell am I going to get her?"

As the girls contemplated on what Aria would like, the birthday girl was currently _doing_ something she did like. The droplets of hot water rained down upon them as they held each other in a passionate embrace.

He pushed her against the shower wall pinning the both of her arms above her body and then placed soft kisses on her neck leaving marks, she whimpered against his touch arching her body up to him.

Her bare chest touched his causing him to gulp, he released his grip on her arms and they fell down to his shoulders. Softly, he placed kisses on her shoulder.

"You know," Her breathless voice whispered into his ear "This has been a pretty great birthday. It's not even eight and I've already had two orgasms."

He laughed, "We could make that three…" He suggested, his hand slid down to the small of her back.

"We have children who soon enough will fight" Aria replied, enjoying the feeling of his touch.

Ezra faked a sigh, "That is true," He said, "We should probably check on them—I'll go. You can stay in here for longer." He, then, released his grip from her waist.

"Wait,"

She mumbled, and combed his hair with her hand just looking at him for a minute. Her big doe like eyes which, the majority of the time, are filled with playfulness and happiness turn into something which breaks his heart: Sadness.

Aria looked down as if that would hide the pain she was feeling but it didn't, he knew her well. A simple furrow of a brow, or pout explained to him her every feeling.

He placed his thumb on her chin and lifted it up so that she was facing him "I love you, Aria Montgomery." He said, softly "You have so many people who love you and care about you. Don't waste time thinking about people who've done you wrong."

"You're right," She mumbled as she tip-toed and placed a soft kiss on his lips, the sound of arguing caused him to groan "I swear they do this on purpose" He murmured against her lips before eventually stepping out of the shower leaving Aria alone to enjoy peace and quiet for the first time in a long time.

Ever since she had her second child, she had become a work at home mom. It was hard but she made it work, she looked after her children and in the little time she had left she wrote. Blogs, articles, columns.

They didn't really have a need for her to work as well, Ezra earned quite a bit at his position as a senior leader at the college but she had never wanted to be just a stay-at-home-mom. She wanted more, and what she wanted, she always worked to get.

Because of her work and the children, she barely had a minute to breathe except on the days Ezra had off where he allowed her a moment of peace often taking the kids out for a couple hours so she could sleep or go out with her friends.

Both of their social lives had gone down-hill ever since their status from a couple in love changed to parents which they had expected but it was slightly disheartening to know that they no longer were the way they had once been.

They didn't care all too much about that, the only thing that had mattered was the fact the two of them were finally together and had a new addition to their family by the name of James Thomas Fitz.

He looked exactly like his father with curly black locks and startlingly beautiful blue eyes, he was quiet the majority of the time and incredibly sweet and considerate.

Something he had gotten from his father, even as a baby he barely cried much to Aria and Ezra's relief. They were both unaware of how to look after someone so small and fragile. Most nights, they stayed awake and watched as their baby fell asleep. Their tiny and beautiful who had been created because they loved each other so much.

Unlike Jamie who was unplanned, Daisy wasn't. She had been born on a cold, winter day. Rain droplets were falling down hitting the window, and two year old Jamie was sitting beside his mother as she suffered through her contractions despite how badly his parents tried to get him to go sleep during the early hours of the morning, he refused and his wide blue eyes looked at his mother in curiosity wondering when his little sister would come out and more importantly _How._

Despite his protests, he wasn't allowed to witness the miracles of birth instead he was sheltered away in an apartment where his uncle Toby and Caleb and auntie Paige looked after him as their respective others were in the hospital awaiting the birth of baby no.2.

In the early hours of a Sunday morning, Daisy Elizabeth Fitz was born with Curly black hair and hazel eyes.

Aria had never doubted Ezra's love for Jamie, she knew he loved him very much but when Daisy was born. He hadn't reacted as he had done with Jaime. There was a sense of vulnerability and fear in his eyes not because as with his first-born he was unsure what to do but instead fear of the world, and of men, of her future.

Ezra became more protective over his children when she was born, Daisy had been born through a caesarean and when Aria was resting, Ezra held his new-born daughter and looked at her in awe as to her beauty and the future he hoped she would have.

He whispered promises into her ear, promises of protecting her and never abandoning her as his father had done so to him—something he had done even when Jamie was born but this Aria was unconscious and hadn't witnessed it.

Back then, Jamie was actually happy to see her. He attempted to hold her on several occasions much to his parents worry.

The two parents soon realized that perhaps having two children under the age of five whilst the two of them were relatively young wasn't the smartest idea but they didn't regret it. Despite the hardships, they were very much a happy and content family.

A couple of years later Aria awoke and felt sick, she instantly rushed to the bathroom and threw up, this continued on several occasions. Tearfully, Aria confessed to Ezra that she thought she was pregnant and he smiled in response and pulled her into a hug whispering words of encouragement and happiness despite his concerns as her last labour was anything but easy-going.

It wasn't as though she didn't want another baby, she was just worried as to how she would be able to look after another child. Nine months later, Roselyn Grace Fitz was born with brown hair and blue eyes.

Her siblings were over the moon as were her parents, their friends engulfed them with support and presents. Aria was happy to see that she was making it work and Ezra even offered to take another sabbatical as he had done when Jamie was born but Aria insisted she was fine.

Now here she was almost ten months later thinking about having another child, her friends would think she's crazy but she didn't care. All she knew was that she was another child.

Never had she in a million years thought that she would be the mother of three children under the age of thirty and still think about having no.4 but then again she never thought that she'd fall in love with a stranger she met in a bar who happened to be her English teacher.

Her feet touched the dry rug and she wrapped a towel around her bare naked body. She walked over to the sink and brushed her teeth and washed her face once more.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she smiled a little deciding that she would actually get dressed up for once and so she stepped out of her bedroom with perfectly curled hair and minimal makeup alongside a purple dress which had ruffles on the bottom and a sheer black aspect just under the bust on the sides.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_

The voice of her family echoed as they spoke, cheerfully, all of them standing beside a slightly burned chocolate cake. Aria smiled and walked over to them. Her children ran over to her and hugged her.

"Happy Birthday!" Jamie repeated holding his mother's waist, she crouched down to his level and kissed him on the cheek "Thank you so much my lovely," Aria felt her daughter pull on her dress in an attempt to get her attention, she turned around then smiled.

"Happy, happy, happy" Daisy began "Birthday," She smiled, adorably. Aria couldn't help but to pull her into her lap and shower her with kisses.

"I love you both so much," Aria said, and then looked at her son "You look so handsome, honey." He blushed and smiled. As she spoke to her children, she noticed Ezra was recording them with his IPhone.

"Hey, what's with you and recording everything," She asked, teasingly, and he continued to record.

"I want to have some memories we could watch when we're old and grey," He replied,

With a mischievous glint in her eyes, she spoke "You mean when I'm old and grey, you already are!" She said, with a giggle.

"Hey!" Ezra responded, "It was one grey hair and it was due to stress," He said, and placed the phone on a side-table unaware it was still recording just as he had done on several occasions before.

"That hurt, I hope you know that." He said, and he too sat down on the floor beside his children and girl-friend.

"I'm sorry," She said, and leaned in to kiss him "Just know that you're my old and grey."

He chuckled "That's very reassuring, love." He said and kissed her once more. She smiled and closed her eyes.

Jaime scrunched up his nose as he saw his parents and Daisy, seeing what he was doing, copied him. The sound of their nine-month-old baby crying caused him to stand up, abruptly. Aria motioned for him to help her up and he held her hand pulling her up.

"I'll go,"

Aria said, with a smile and then kissed his cheek softly. She walked into her daughter's room and looked at her daughter in her onesie kicking her legs about and she sighed, content.

"Hello beautiful," She mumbled, her daughter began to move about and raised her arms "That's right. It's momma." Aria said and held her daughter in her arms, her daughter nestled her head in her mother's chest.

"How do you feel about having a baby brother or sister?" Aria cooed, her daughter giggled and smiled looking at her mother "I'll take that as a yes, pumpkin."

"I love you so much, Rosie, I promise to always be there for you no matter what the circumstances and what you've done." Aria said, and then placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead thinking of what had happened exactly six years ago on this very day.

Meanwhile far away from the rush of New York, in the small town of Rosewood Ella Montgomery sat in the bus station with Zack by her side. She sighed, as she checked the time and noticed her coach wasn't here.

Zack placed his hand on top of hers in an attempt to comfort her, "It'll be alright, Ella." He said, softly.

"Will it?" The mother of two question, vulnerability evident in her eyes. "Because…the last time—"

"Ella…" He interrupted her, sighing "That was years back, she doesn't hate you no matter how much you think she does, she doesn't. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't. You're her mother, she can't help but to love you" He smiled and softly caressed her cheek with his hand,

"And just please for your own sake remember that no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you. I love you so very much" Zack pleaded, desperately, afraid of how her mental state would be if something did happen. She nodded and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you too," Ella replied, with a soft smile.

As the two lovers exchanged their good-byes, the hours of the day grew shorter and three girls who had been best friends since before their teens enveloped their shortest and married with children best-friend in a tight hug.

"I can't believe you're twenty-six!" Hanna said, "I can't we're all so old, god, soon enough we're all going to be thirty and our lives will be _OVER!" _She declared, dramatically, as she let go of her friend.

"Being thirty isn't so bad," Ezra replied, the girls all looked at him and let out small laughs "Now, it's your thirty third birthday you dread." He added, sadly. Aria smiled and then walked towards him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It'll be okay, Ezra. You're not old," Aria said, and then placed a kiss on his lips before tip-toeing and placing her mouth near his ear. "Plus I've always had a thing for older guys," She whispered, huskily.

His eyes widened and he let out a little gulp at the tone of her voice as he was holding her voice.

"You guys have been together for what? Ten years and you're both still as horny as teenage boys." Spencer said, rolling her eyes. Aria giggled and then eased herself into Ezra's side with his hand wrapped around her waist.

"Have you ever spent a night here? They go at it like rabbits!" Hanna said, wide-eyed. Ezra's cheeks reddened whilst Aria threw daggers at her blonde best-friend.

Emily was clearly uncomfortable speaking about her former teacher's and best friend's sex life "Okay, so where are the little ones?" She asked,

"At Judith's, she's Ezra's aunt and wanted to see the kids before she leaves for Paris tomorrow so she offered to babysit for the night so we can have some alone time…" She said, placing her hand on his chest.

"I'm guessing that's code for baby-making," Hanna said, and then noticed them both stiffen, "Wait, was I right?"

"You both are having another baby!" Spencer asked, wide-eyed. The boys and Paige walked through the door.

"Who's having a baby?" Caleb asked, holding cans of beer. "Aria!" Hanna replied, looking at them for an explanation.

"We're not having a baby!" Aria exclaimed, and then looked up at Ezra "Not yet at least"

"So, are you guys trying?" Emily asked, titling her head.

"—Well, um technically yes." Ezra replied, "We haven't had a chance to discuss it properly yet but we both would like to have another kid."

"You already have _THREE!" _Hanna said, loudly "Can't you at least give me one before you have another one?!" Caleb cleared his throat uncomfortable at the thought of children.

"Hanna, nothing's official, stop freaking out." Aria said, "Now can we please just drink and pretend like we hadn't just discussed mine and Ezra's sex life?" She asked, and they all nodded.

Soon enough after drinking and laughing, it was time to open presents. Aria sat on the floor and smiled when she opened Emily's present meanwhile their respective others were just talking

"Oh my god, Em." Aria looked at the present, it was a picture frame and then pictures of Aria with all of her children after their births and then one with Ezra and then with the girls. "This is amazing, I love it." It had also been decorated by hand.

"I know it's not much but I—"

"Are you kidding? I absolutely love it!" Aria replied and enveloped her into a hug. "I love all of your presents, guys. Especially the feather lingerie Hanna!" She said, jokingly.

"I thought I'd get you something both you and Ezra would like, Feathers for you, the thong for Ezra!" Hanna said, smiling brightly.

"So…what did Ezra get you?" Emily asked, curious as to whether he's proposed or not yet.

Aria furrowed her eyebrow "Nothing, I mean I don't want anything from him. The fact that he's in my life, and my children are healthy and happy is good enough for me" She said, with a smile.

"Quit acting so saintly, you know you want those new Steve Madden heels!" Hanna said,

"I mean yeah, that would be nice." Aria replied, sheepishly "But I honestly don't care!"

Spencer smiled, "I still can't believe you and Fitz are together and have babies, I mean he was our English teacher and now he's your baby daddy"

"Am I the only one who heard spencer say 'baby daddy'?" Hanna asked, "No, I'm right here" Emily replied, amused.

"Sometimes I can't either" Aria replied, "Some days I half expect myself to wake up in my room in Rosewood and fear what A has in store for us"

"But that bitch is locked up and has no chance of escaping" Spencer said, Aria's phone buzzed and she answered it. She got up and walked towards the corner of the room.

"Hello, Aria darling, I'm so sorry for calling you but Rosie, well, she just won't stop crying." Judith's voice spoke, from the background, Aria could hear the cries of her youngest daughter.

"Oh Jude, I'll be there soon, don't worry." Aria replied, her friends looked at her with disappointed glances. She felt bad, but this was concerning her daughter "I swear it will only be an hour at the most,"

Ezra walked over with a beer, "What will be an hour?" He said, sipping his beverage.

"Rosie's crying…Judith wants me to come and put her to bed," Aria said, smiling apologetically.

"I could go," He offered, but she shook her head "It's okay, it'll only be an hour or so plus you've done so much today, you have fun whilst I'm gone" She replied and then kissed his cheek "I love you," She whispered against his skin.

Before she knew it she had left, she wrapped herself in a coat and then braved the cold air hitting her. Aria was lucky, her life was something she never took for granted.

Ezra was a wonderful man who loved her entirely, he never held her responsible for being forced out of Rosewood or for anything she had unwittingly caused. He meant the world to her and was an amazing father to their children.

Without him she doubted that she would still be sane after all everything that had happened with A would have caused her to go crazy if he hadn't been there holding her hand. She would probably be in Radley right now if Ezra Fitz hadn't entered her life.

She smiled as she looked up and saw the light shining out of her apartment, she could almost hear the music and the sound of her friends laughing.

After a couple of minutes she entered a cab and told the driver the directions, she took out her phone and her fingers tapped the screen of her newly purchased iPhone.

_To Ezra:_

I love you xoxo - Aria

It had been two hours since she had left, and the group were chatting amiably and then Ezra realized he had received a message.

A goofy grin broke out onto his face as he saw the message, he sighed contently and then sat down on the couch listening to his former students whom he considered as friends at the least talk.

"So Fitz, it's about time you propose," Hanna declared on him out of the blue "After all it's been what fifteen years" She exaggerated,

Ezra shook his head out of amusement "No Hanna, It's been ten. If it had been fifteen then I would've been seventeen and Aria, eleven when we first met," He shuddered,

"Don't go all _Spencer _on me!" Hanna replied, rolling her eyes. "Jesus, it's been ages since Aria's gone. When is she going to come back?" She asked, impatiently.

"It has been a while," Emily commented looking at the clock, Ezra nodded and then suggested that he'd call her. He walked out of the apartment onto the balcony dialling a number.

A knock on the door caused them all to sigh with relief, Hanna immediately jumped and opened the door not looking at her friend when saying.

"_FINALLY." _Hanna breathed, and then saw someone who certainly wasn't her best-friend. "Ms Montgomery?" The girls stood up and they looked at the woman confused.

Ella furrowed her eye-brow confused to see the girls here but certainly not shocked, they had always been the closest friends so she didn't doubt that they had remained friends.

Behind the girls Ezra walked in with his lips parted, he saw Ella but didn't say anything as his mind was preoccupied with something else.

"Aunt Jude said that Aria's not there—she hasn't seen her all night," He said, worriedly "She's not answering her phone"

The girls turned around and looked at him all of them sharing a worried look—this had happened before when they were teenagers except it hadn't been with Aria but instead Alison—and they never saw her again.

His phone buzzed again and they shuddered, he looked at the unknown number and answered the phone.

"_Is this Ezra Fitz?" _The woman asked and he replied saying he was "_Aria Montgomery has been in an car accident."_

* * *

**So did you like it? If you did, please please please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all like it:)**

* * *

In just a moment, a fragment really, he felt his world fall apart. Words were unintelligible to his ears and his hands were numb. The sound of his phone hitting the ground didn't reach his ears. Lips parted, eyes wide he looked at them.

He was frightened, overwhelmed and most of all concerned. No one ever knows how to grasp a news like this. Some people break out—they begin to cry and show everyone how they feel however Ezra had never been one to do so.

It wasn't as though he didn't show his emotions, he did. He made sure to, he refused to be the cold, stiff upper-lipped father as his father had been or still was for all he knew as he hadn't spoken to him in years but showing pain or sorrow was something he never did.

For some reason he never felt as if he could, he didn't want people to feel sorry for him or to pity him. He had even been hesitant to show his pain to Aria at certain times but he had learnt to be more open with his feelings, be they good or bad.

"It was the hospital," Ezra spoke, his voice breaking. Spencer stood up almost as if she could sense what he was going to say "She's been in an accident," He added, dejectedly.

A gasp echoed in the room, the girls all were beside one another and their respective others didn't know how to react or what to say. Ella stood, dumbfounded as to whether this was real or not.

She wanted to say something—to ask questions but she felt as if she couldn't, as if she wasn't even worthy even to express her concern in words but she didn't exactly have to as her face showed it all. It showed her worry, her pain and her confusion.

Ella watched Ezra, she watched him and knew exactly how he was feeling. There was pain in his eyes, he didn't even acknowledge her presence as the news he had just received shut out any rational thought or behaviour. The only thing on his mind was the woman he was in love with and how he needed to see her.

"I—, have to go."

He didn't wait for anyone but the sound of high-heels told him that the girls were following him. They all spoke in hushed whispers as if any queries or words they said could hurt him.

The girls were strong and despite their love for Aria they were realistic, they had already lost one friend so they knew what could possibly have happened.

Ezra manoeuvred his way through the busy roads, it was late and dark. He shouldn't have let her go, it was her birthday. She should've stayed. It should've been him. He loved New York but hadn't been naïve enough to believe it was safe at night. He should've known and gone instead of her place.

After what seemed to be a life-time, he finally got a cab to stop and rushed in with the girls following him.

"The Beth Israel medical center," He said quickly to the driver and the man began to drive quickly.

Spencer thought about Aria and then about Alison, she sighed and whispered a silent prayer. She had never been religious but she didn't care. Aria needed help and she didn't care if she didn't believe. If God could help her then she would attend church every Sunday.

"Do you know what happened?" Spencer asked, hesitantly, looking at Ezra. Anyone who saw him right now would know they shouldn't be asking him questions, he looked lost and broken.

He shook his head and let out a miserable sigh, "Not exactly, the woman just said she's been in an accident," He replied and rubbed his temple. The driver looked back at them and Hanna eyed him suspiciously.

"What?"

The blonde asked looking at the middle-aged driver, the bearded man turned to face her.

"There was an accident on 61st street, about five cars were involved. It was awful, two cabs crashed into each other in a full on collision. One of the drivers was drunk. Everyone was severely injured," He said, "I thought that's maybe what your friends talking about."

Ezra let out a gulp, "Aunt Jude lives on 64th street. It was Aria," He said, clenching his eyes shut.

He felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. Before, he had been worried but there was a part of him that thought perhaps he would go to the hospital and Aria would be waiting for him with just a scratch or so.

It was strange how in minutes—seconds in fact that your life could be completely changed. All your priorities you had had before completely faded and all you could think about was that one person. He was unable to think straight, the only thing on his mind was _Aria_.

In his head, he imagined her lying on the busy street with blood on her body. Vulnerable and alone. He imagined how painful it might be and he felt as if he couldn't breathe.

The sound of Hanna stating that they were here and Spencer handing the driver dollars did nothing to break him out of his state of mind, or his doubts and worries.

Emily shook him, "Ezra—we're here." She said, softly, almost as if she were afraid even a type of tone could hurt him more than he had been. He didn't reply instead he rushed into the hospital.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see reporters arguing with staff and asking questions about what had occurred. He walked closer to the counter and with a shaky, breathless voice he spoke.

"Aria Montgomery was admitted here because of an accident—is she okay?" He asked, desperately and fearfully.

The older woman who seemed to be in her mid-forties looked up at him, she rolled her eyes "Well hello to you too—," She mumbled, irritably. She scrolled through something on her computer

"She's in surgery. Take a seat, it'll take a couple of hours before you can—if you can see her."

Her choice of words didn't bode well with him, he narrowed his eyes "What do you mean _if?" _He asked, loudly.

"I mean _if. _She has an open head injury, the chances surgery goes smoothly without any complications are extremely rare. I don't want you to get your hopes up high—,"

"My hopes?" Ezra asked, wide-eyed "This is a person we're talking about not a gift that's out of stock. How can you be so _nonchalant_?"

Another woman—a member of staff who was beside the older woman sighed and smiled sympathetically towards him.

"My apologizes for the choice of words my colleague used, what she was meaning to say is that the surgery will take a while and once the surgery is done, she'll be most likely be in a coma for a hours or days. Please do take a seat, sir." She said, politely.

Ezra didn't move a muscle, Spencer guided him towards the seats. He sat down and had a blank look on his face. Hanna and Emily stood beside each-other. They all loved Aria every much but she was his soul-mate and the love of his life.

He looked broken and sullen.

Spencer had never seen him like this—ever. He was always calm and collected, never had he seemed so—lost.

_November 22__nd__ 2014, 21:13. _

Aria held her hand to her heavily pregnant belly as she laid down on her bed which she shared with Ezra. In an over-sized sweatshirt, she turned onto her side and closed her eyes.

She heard laughing and talking and sighed that she wasn't able to take part in her son's nightly bed-time routine because she was feeling uncomfortable and tired and irritable.

The last thing she wanted was to snap at her two-year-old son for something that wasn't his fault.

But as she closed her eyes thoughts filled her head—thoughts that she didn't necessarily want to be thinking especially since she was over-due and incredibly hormonal.

At twenty-three years old, she didn't think she'd have a kid and another one on the way which she hoped—prayed—would pop out any second now. She didn't think she'd be ostracised from her family.

Whenever she had imagined having children or moving in with her long-term boyfriend or even graduating she had always imagined her parents to be there and offering words of wisdom and advice to help her.

It was almost laughable how untrue that statement was, the sound of footsteps caused her to open her eyes. Ezra stood in front of her unbuttoning his shirt, he smiled softly at her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, gently, as he put his shirt on a hanger and into the wardrobe. Any other day he would've thrown it on the chair beside him and clear it up the next morning but the last thing he wanted to do was annoy her. Ezra took out an old Hollis tee and threw it on as he walked towards the bed and sat beside her.

"Like a water-melon." Aria replied, bitterly. "Why does she not want to come out?" she asked, sighing. Ezra couldn't help but smile as he saw her pouting, he adjusted them so she was leaning onto him.

"Maybe because she doesn't want to leave you," Ezra said, and Aria rolled her eyes. "You're beautiful," He said, out of the blue. Aria laughed, "I do not look beautiful right now, and I look like a whale." She said, blowing a raspberry.

"You always look beautiful,"

Ezra replied as he looked at her in his arms, "I spoke to the Dean and asked for the month off once the baby is born." He said, and then she released herself from his grasp and looked at him with wide-eyes.

"You can't keep doing that, Ezra." Aria said, sternly, "You took a year off with Jaime and now this. What if they fire you?" She asked, He smiled, and she eyed him curiously

"What?"

"I heard from Professor Johnston that I am the first candidate for the senior leader position once Halpert resigns." He said and she smiled brightly.

"Really? I mean of course you are. That's amazing, Ezra." Aria replied and cupped his face placing sweet kisses on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," He said, "And then, we can move out of this tiny apartment to somewhere with much more room. Maybe a town-house." He suggested,

"We don't have that much money," Aria said, rolling her eyes despite how happy she currently was excluding her physical state. "We could—plus a Fitzgerald town-house is for sale, guess who it had been left to by Grandpa Lyle?" He asked, her mouth fell open.

"It's yours, but I don't understand. Why is it for sale? Are you selling it?" She asked, confused.

He shook his head, "No, I am not. It's just my mother thinking she can sell it without me noticing. Wesley told me about it the other day. I'm not going to let her sell it, I grew up in that house." He said, a slight hint of anger in his voice. "And if you want our children can grow their too but this time the Fitz children will be bought up by their parents instead a nanny or their grand-parents"

Aria smiled, nodding but then thought about how Ezra despised talking to his mother. He was doing this for her—for Jaime and for their unborn daughter.

"I'd love that but if you feel uncomfortable talking to your mother—," Aria said, worriedly.

"Don't worry about it, Aria." He said, "Can you imagine all the room Jaime will have to run around and we could get a dog!" He suggested,

"There's no way in hell we're getting a dog," She replied, "I will have to take of care of it—I know I will." She added, and he sighed knowing she was right.

"Thank-you," Aria said, looking at him and he looked at her, bewildered. "For everything. Thank you for loving me, thank you for taking care of me when my own family turned their back on me.

He sighed and leaned in placing a kiss on her forehead, "You deserve the world, Aria, and I will work until my last breath to give you everything you could possibly want." He said,

A lump formed in her throat, and all of a sudden a water-fall of tears escaped her hazel eyes down her red cheeks. She sobbed and he held her as she did so.

"You shouldn't love me so much," Aria said, whimpering "Even my own family doesn't love me as much as you do,"

His t-shirt became wet due to the tears but he didn't care, "They do—they do love you." He didn't particularly like the Montgomery parents, in fact he could go as far as to say he hated them—for what they did to her.

For depriving her of loving parents and their son of the one set of grand-parents who could be loving aside from their grudge of Ezra.

"They just didn't know how to react to the news that you had given them—they reacted badly and made mistakes but they love you. I know they do," He said, she didn't reply.

Soon enough she had fallen asleep in his for the first time in several days. She had usually been awake. Her due date had passed by two weeks and she was sure that every night it was time so she'd stay awake whilst he'd eventually fall asleep but here she was today actually sleeping.

He smiled, and then he placed a blanket on top of her eventually falling asleep beside her in time however not for very long. The sound of footsteps in the kitchen of their small two bedroom apartment awoke him. He saw that her side was empty.

Usually he'd awake to her doing household chores because she was unable to sleep due to the baby kicking and would have to drag her to bed so he assumed that today was just another one of those nights. He stepped out of bed and walked into the kitchen, a chuckle escaped his mouth as he saw Aria and Jaime making something apparently.

"What _exactly_ is going on here?" Ezra asked, curiosity filling his voice. His son and girl-friend looked at him with wide-eyes. They both looked as if they'd had been caught doing something wrong.

"Mommy wanted cookies," Jaime replied, "We're making cookies." He added, Aria rolled her eyes. "He's lying. He wanted cookies. I was just being a good mother," Aria said, defensively ruffling her son's curly hair who scrunched his nose up in annoyance at the gesture.

"No!" Jaime said, "You said that Daisy wanted cookies," He added, not understanding the warning glance Aria was sending him. Ezra smiled, "Daisy?" He looked, questioningly, at Aria who simply shrugged and then rolled her eyes.

"I know we said we wanted to wait until she was born to decide but I feel like she's more of a Daisy than an Ivana or Clara." Aria said, suddenly feeling bad "Are you mad?" He shook his head and walked towards her, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. Her stomach getting in the way of them being closer than they were.

"I secretly hoped that we'd end up picking Daisy," He grinned and leaned in to kiss her again. This time Jaime scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"Ew," The two year old muttered then he looked curiously at his mother's stomach "How will Daisy leave?" He asked, his parents looked at him wide-eyed.

"Um," Aria muttered, she didn't exactly know what to say. She didn't want to traumatize her young son but she didn't want. "I think it's time for bed, buddy," She said, and Ezra took the hint picking up his son who argued and bargained with him.

Aria giggled and blew a kiss to her son as he looked at her and he reciprocated the gesture. As she turned around, she felt a trickle of water flow down her upper thigh and soon enough her lower leg.

Her mouth fell open "—Ezra…" She said, quietly at first "Ezra!" She yelled louder, he walked out of Jaime's room with him on his shoulders.

She smiled "She's coming, it's time." She said, his eyes widened and after an original nervousness and arguments because she wanted to change her clothes while he made sure Jaime had his winter attire on.

Aria walked out in yellow dress alongside leggings, she smiled as she threw on a fluffy coat. She picked up her bag "Are we ready to go?" She asked and whilst Ezra looked bewildered, Jaime nodded.

Soon enough, they arrived at the hospital. Aria was quickly taken to a room by a somewhat judgemental nurse who looked at her as if she were a teenager who had gotten pregnant when she were drunk.

"Can I watch?"

Jaime said, adorably. Ezra chuckled and Aria smiled at her son who had climbed onto the bed beside her, he rested his head on her chest and listening to her breathing.

"No, unfortunately not. I wish you could, honey, but children aren't allowed into the room when mommy's are having babies," Aria replied, ruffling his curls. "You should really be sleeping," She said, absent-mindedly.

He pouted and shook his head but he let out a yawn and closed his eyes as he slowly fell asleep.

"He's left us," Aria commented, smiling "Just think in a couple of hours he'll have a baby sister." She said and sighed.

"We're supposed to be counting time between of your contractions," He said, worriedly. "Are you okay? I think I can get you ice-chips. I'm going to get you ice-chips." He said and left the room.

She rolled her eyes, her contractions became closer together. _Any minute now_, she thought to herself.

Spencer entered the room, bags under her eyes and her night-clothes still on, with Toby beside her.

"Hey," Spencer said, "How you doing?" She asked, and then looked around "Where's Ezra?"

"Getting me Ice chips, I think. Toby, are you here to take my little man?" She asked and he nodded, she placed a soft kiss on his forehead "Good night, honey." She whispered into his ear. "Thanks Tobes,"

"No problem," Toby replied, grinning, and then picked up a sleeping Jamie placing him on his shoulder. "Let us know when she enters the world," She nodded and he left the room.

_Present Day, April 25__th__ 02:45. _

The tapping of Hanna's feet and the soft snores of Emily were starting to irritate Spencer. She looked at Ezra who was wide-awake and clearly needed to go to bed.

"I'm going to get a coffee," Spencer said, suddenly standing up-right. Ezra didn't react but Hanna did and began to list what she wanted "I'm not going to Starbucks Han, do you want sugar and milk in your black coffee or not?" She asked, annoyed.

"Yes, a muffin would be nice too." Hanna said, rolling her eyes. Spencer turned around began to walk down to the canteen.

As she got three cups of coffee, from the corner of her eye she saw Ella. She realized no one had even spoken to her since she knocked on Aria's door out of the blue.

The last thing she wanted to do was pretend as if she hadn't seen her and despite her disdain for The Montgomery's because of the way they treated Aria, she knew how much Ella was suffering and she had no one to confide in.

She walked over and placed the coffees on the table, "Hey Ms Montgomery," She said and sat down on the seat opposite her. Ella looked at her, wide-eyed and then smiled, forcibly.

"Spencer, um, hi." Ella said, "—how—um, how are you?" She asked, not exactly knowing what to say.

"She's in surgery," Spencer replied, "She'll be out in half-an-hour and then we'll know." She said, eyeing her.

Ella sighed, "Thank-you." She said, her breathing becoming slower "You think I'm a terrible mother."

"You've made mistakes, who hasn't?" Spencer said, nonchalantly "I presume you came tonight to make-up." She added, knowingly, after all what could the other possibilities.

Ella looked at her daughter's best-friend glad to know that they were still as close as they had previously been.

"You should come up and wait with the rest of us," Spencer suggested but Ella shook her head, hesitant. She knew that she wasn't welcome and that he would not like to see her there. "Ezra barely notices the rest of us are there. He won't care not yet anyway plus if you want to make up with your daughter you're going to have to with him."

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me?" Ella asked,

"I don't know despite how I feel about you, I think Aria's been hurt so many times and forgiveness may be hard for her. She doesn't want to get hurt again and I'm not exactly sure." Spencer replied, "The truth of the matter is that you're her mother and even if she thinks she hates you, a part of her will always love you because of well-human nature."

Meanwhile several levels up, Ezra's idleness was interrupted by Aria's doctor informing him she was out of her surgery. He gave him all of the details regarding her accident with various medical terms. Some, he did not understand.

"The surgery was a success," The doctor began, "However there were some complications and she's currently in a coma."

"A coma?" Ezra questioned, "When—when will she wake up?" He asked, the doctor sighed and then shrugged.

"It could be in couple of minutes or hours or days. Even weeks." The doctor replied, "There are some cases where a patient is in a coma for months or even a year."

Ezra sighed, he rubbed his eyes "Can I go see her?" he asked and the doctor nodded. "Yes, um. Well, when you do see her. I suggest speaking to her about your day or anything really. Talking helps. It really does." He replied and then walked away.

"We'll wait until you are done" Hanna said and he nodded before he walked towards the room in which she was in. He gasped as he saw her, she was pale—so pale. She had a bandage around her head and had several scratch marks on her face.

"Oh Aria…" He said, softly. "Wake up, please. Please. I don't know what to do, it's only been a few hours but I feel so alone. Please wake up. Don't leave me here, you can't."

"I've so many things I have to say to you, things I have to do." He said, sadly. "What do I tell the kids? I—you'll wake up. I know you will. You have too." He caressed her hand with his thumb.

"It's my fault, isn't it? You shouldn't have gone out. It should have been me lying here. You're so wonderful and kind, you didn't deserve this. It was your birthday. You should have been opening your presents, drinking champagne" He looked at her, tear-fully.

Ezra sighed and then sat down in the chair beside her, "I'm sorry, so sorry. I love you—so much. Wake up. Please" He begged but realized there was no point of it. "The last time we were in _this_ hospital, Daisy was born." He said and began to speak about the birth of his first daughter. Soon enough his eye-lids grew heavy and he fell asleep.

The girls entered the room to the sight of Ezra holding her hand whilst he was asleep. Hanna bit her lower lip, nervously. "She'll wake up, won't she?" The blonde asked, and Spencer nodded "She has too if not for herself then for Ezra and their children."

"Ella's downstairs," The preppy brunette added, "She's almost afraid to come up. I think because of Ezra,"

Emily shrugged "He's angry but he would never do anything, he's too kind. I hope she wakes up soon. Did you see how broken he looked when he found out she had an accident?"

"He was going to propose..." Hanna said, sadly "And it was her birthday." She added,

"She'll wake up soon, I'm sure of it." Spencer replied, "We should leave. Let him be alone for her for a moment."

_November 23__nd__ 2014, 09:35_

The new-born baby was placed in her arms, he found it astounding how despite the fact she was asleep she was holding Daisy so protectively. Daisy moved about in her mother's arms making soft noises. Hesitantly, he picked her up from her mother's arms and held her as he sat down on the couch. He smiled as he watched her. She looked at him, moving her hands.

"Hello, I'm your daddy. Yes, I am." He cooed "I promise I'll take care of you. I'll never hurt you on purpose. I probably will end up missing a play or two and your mother will kill me but I'm sorry if i do so but one thing I can promise you full-heartedly is that I love you. I love you so much. I have done so since Mommy told me you were in her stomach. And I promise to take care of you and Jaime and Mommy to the best of my ability."

* * *

**SO I hope y'all liked it, and please review. Please, please, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys, a bit of a longer A/N for you guys than usual so feel free to skip it. So, I've changed my pen-name because It wasn't actually my name and It was just that, a pen-name and I feel much more comfortable with having one that isn't a name. Okay weirdness aside, Thank-you all so much for reviewing this story. It's one I hold close to my heart and love writing so reviews mean the world to me._**

**_Also I don't know if any of you read my other stories but I thought I'd take this chance to apologize for not updating as regularly as I used to or hope to especially for The Wrong Guy. I really am sorry, I don't have any other excuse but the fact I've lost inspiration but I won't give up on it and I'm hoping one day-at the most random moment inspiration will flood in and I will be able to give you guys a chapter. I REALLY AM SORRY! :(_**

**_And lastly, teasers! I've decided that for each of my chapters, I might give out teasers to random reviewers (that is if they want it) so do let me know in a review if you're one of those reviewers._**

**_That's all, happy reading! :)_**

* * *

_Present Day, April 31st 2017. 15:35. _

It had been several days since she had been admitted into the hospital—too many days. Ezra had taken a leave of absence from his work. He hadn't seen his children very much in the last few days, only at nights when they were asleep at Judith's or over the phone, and it caused him to feel terrible. He hadn't been the type of parent who was absent, with his children he had made sure he was there every night whether it was reading his children a bed-time story or humming Rosie to sleep which Aria often teased him about.

Unlike her, he didn't have much of a singer. He wasn't able to hold a note or anything, he was a terrible singer which is why he was always nervous whenever they went out to a bar which, for some reason, always had a karaoke night on, which she loved. Ezra stood up, he paced the halls of the hospital. He spoke to her, he held her hand and kissed her cheek. He read to her, he stood in silence as he watched her friends speak to her— they'd beg her to wake up but it seemed as if nothing was helping.

He felt hopeless, and useless. He didn't know how to react, he felt as if he had suffered a loss but she was breathing. He hadn't lost her and wasn't intending on letting her go.

A helpless sigh escaped his mouth as he got up once again planning on going for a little walk. The girls were all still here—in New York at least. Right now they were in the hospital alongside him but they also had jobs and responsibilities so they were unable to remain here 24/7 as he was.

A part of him felt guilty for neglecting his fatherly duties, but then again how would he face his children without breaking down? What would he tell them?

"Daddy!"

He heard the sound of his three-year-old, he blinked several times and made sure that he wasn't dreaming. But as he saw his son and daughter run towards him, he realized he wasn't. Instinctively he leaned down to their level and held them as they both hugged him. A small sad smile made way onto his face as he hugged him, Daisy leaned onto him when she eventually let go of him whereas Jaime just looked at his surroundings curiously. He stood up with Daisy on his hip and looked at Aunt Jude who was holding Rosie who was fast asleep as per usual.

"I thought I'd bring the children in to see her," Aunt Jude explained, Ezra looked at her with wide eyes questioning her without saying anything.

"To see who," Jaime questioned and then tugged on his dad's sleeve "Daddy, to see who." He asked, "I don't like it here," He mumbled,

"That's not your decision to make," Ezra replied in a soft voice as if to divert the children's attention from what he was actually saying.

Spencer furrowed her eyebrow in confusion as she saw Ezra and the children, she motioned for the girls to follow her as she walked towards them. He clearly looked like he needed to speak to his aunt alone. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" She asked, "How about we go get some frozen yogurt? Is that okay, Ezra?" Spencer said, looking at him.

Ezra sighed and forced a smile "Yeah It's, uh, fine." He replied, and crouched down to his son's level "Come here, you," He said and the two of them hugged him, tightly. Daisy rested her head on his shoulder wrapping her tiny arms around him, "I don't want to go, daddy. I want to stay here with you," She said, with a pout. "Please," She begged, he stood up once again.

"How about we make a deal? You go with your aunts and then we can watch Mulan when we go home and make coco moco." He suggested, looking at her as she rested her head on his chest. Her eyes instantly brightened in excitement and she nodded.

"Coco moco coco?" Daisy asked, bright-eyed and full of enthusiasm.

He nodded, chuckling "Yes, princess." He replied, Spencer looked at the toddler in awe and smiled at the way Ezra was able to ease her.

The three-year-old was soon placed on the ground beside her brother "Have a good time, behave!" He said, "Daisy, promise not to cry if there's no strawberry frozen yogurt." Ezra said, looking at her.

"Don't worry, daddy. I'll look after her, isn't Daisy?" He nudged his sister who scrunched up her nose to begin with but then nodded, "Yes," She replied, cutely.

"So, are we ready?"

Emily asked, smiling. The two children jumped excitedly showing their pleasure waving to their father as they did so. Ezra watched as his two eldest children held hands walked with the girls out of the hospital. Ezra then turned to look at his aunt, "Why did you bring them here?" He asked, and the elder woman rolled her eyes. He opened his arms and then held his sleeping daughter in his arms.

"They're your children, Ezra, I should not be looking after them." Aunt Jude replied, looking at them sternly. She walked over to the seating area and took a seat with him following her.

"If you don't want to look after them, you should've said so. I can get someone else to look after," He said, irritably, as he took a seat adjacent to her.

"No, that is the problem, Ezra. They are your children. You should be looking after them even if that means you have to bring them to the hospital," Judith said, looking at him, "I know after the way my brother treated you that you want to shelter them from all the pain in the world but, frankly, it's impossible to keep all that away from them."

"You need to tell them," Judith added, "They deserve to know." She looked at him cradling his daughter in his arms. "Children are a lot stronger than people give them credit for—you, out of all people, should know that"

Ezra sighed and then looked at his sleeping daughter, "I know I should and it was unfair of me to be angry at you—you are right, Aunt Jude." He replied, "I do not know how I'm supposed to deal with this. I just feel so angry, and upset all the time."

"Terribly," Judith said, "You're supposed to deal with this, terribly, it's not supposed to be easy. It's meant to be hard, gut-wrenching and tear-stained hard but you'll get through just as you do with everything—I know you will"

The older woman dressed in Chanel and pearls smiled, with two hands she cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead causing him to moan. "I am thirty-three years old," He exclaimed and she shrugged, rolling her eyes. "Whatever, you'll always be the little naked baby crawling on the hard-wood floor to me." She replied,

_December 19th 2011, 18:45._

It was nearly Christmas time and the Montgomery family were in a usual state of bliss. Tinsels were hanging, lights were shinning from the tree and it was just an all-around good atmosphere. After all the hardships that had come as a result of Byron's infidelity, Mike's depression and Aria's illicit affair with her teacher, they were finally a happy family but they didn't discuss all that had happened. It was a grey area, in that aspect they were somewhat like the Hastings. Aria was now in college, she was twenty years old and was an English Lit major.

Coming home was bitter-sweet, on one hand she was happy to see her family and her home-town but then again, it brought back memories of her high-school years-and not the good kind. It brought back memories of Alison, of the stalking, of her father's infidelity and of Ezra being forced out of town. It also made her felt awful about the secret she was harbouring, the secret that was growing inside of her.

As she sat on the steps outside her garden, she sighed. When they found out, it was going to be hard. They would be so angry but they'd get past it, she was sure of it after all she was their daughter and now that she was older, she would be able to prove to them how much he truly loved her or so she hoped. The sound of footsteps interrupted her train of thought. She turned around to see it was her eighteen-year-old brother.

Mike held her phone in his hand as he sat down next to her, "So when were you planning on telling us?" He asked, she looked at him curiously, wondering what he was going to say.

"What?" She uttered, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"That you've gotten back together with Fitz," He replied and handed her the phone which had missed calls from Ezra, she sighed but was relieved that he was the one who had discovered it first and not her parents.

"The truth is we never broke up," Aria said, hesitantly, "He left Rosewood but we remained in contact and began a long distance relationship, soon enough I graduated and moved to New York where he still is teaching in a college." She mumbled,

His mouth fell open, "Who else knows?" He asked,

"No one," She replied, "Not even the girls. I don't know how I've managed to keep it a secret for so long plus we barely see each other now or even talk. They are all busy in their lives. I'll tell them eventually."

Mike shook his head in disbelief "They're going to kill you once they've discovered you've been getting frisky with Fitz." He said, wide-eyed and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't think that's why they're going to kill me," Aria replied, cryptically. He raised his eye-brow in confusion and once her phone began ringing again, she picked it up. He showed no sign of moving "Hey," She began.

_"Hey" He said, "Have you told them?" He asked,_

Aria shook her head aware that Mike was sitting next to her "No exactly but Mike knows. One step at a time." She mumbled which was quite literally what she was planning. First she would tell them that she was in a relationship with Ezra and then a couple of months later that she was pregnant. "How's Christmas with Hardy?"

_He laughed, "Awful. He took me to a strip club." He said, "Which had a buffet. Hey, don't laugh! It's not funny."_

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm just trying to imagine you at a strip club." Aria replied, getting up and moving away from Mike's watchful gaze "I miss you," She mumbled, tenderly touching her small bump which wasn't visible yet.

_"I miss you too," He said, softly "How's baby?"_

She looked around before replying "He's been really naughty today, I vomited like three times before I even had breakfast. I told my parents I must've had something bad, I'm worried they'll suspect something."

"_I__should be__there with you. You shouldn't have to tell them alone," He replied,_

"Oh trust me, you'll be there when we tell them I'm having a baby. But right now, I just don't want all the blame fall on you plus It's not like they'd punch their own daughter," She said, remembering when her father had hit Ezra after finding out their secret relationship.

_"I love you," He said, "Good luck!" He said, with a chuckle._

Aria smiled and was about to reply when she saw her mother standing at the door-step asking where Aria had put the watch she had bought for Byron "It's in my bag," She said, "That's my mom. I have to go, I love you." And then hesitantly, she hung up. A small smile was on her face as she walked towards the house, she entered it and for some reason the atmosphere seemed to have changed. Ella looked at her daughter holding a bottle of pills.

Her eyes widened, she held her breath and fidgeted with the sleeves of her sleeve hoping her mother hadn't read what the pills were for but the look on her mother's face told her she had. Mike was sitting down the couch watching something unaware of what was happening. Her father walked into the room, smiling.

"Are you pregnant?" Ella asked, slowly and clearly.

Byron shook his head as it would change Aria's response "Of course she isn't, she's twenty for crying out loud." He said, looking at her, pleadingly. She bit her lower lip. Mike looked at her and turned off the television, he walked towards her with a questioning look on his face.

"These are prenatal tablets, Byron. Aria, please answer my question." Ella said, gulping.

She opened her mouth to say something but no words would leave her mouth when she did open her mouth, for some reason water entered her eyes. She used her right hand to wipe away any tears.

"Yes." Aria replied, "I'm pregnant," And when she said those words she felt a huge weight lifted off her chest, "I know it isn't ideal considering I'm still in college but please don't worry. It'll be okay." She pleaded,

Byron shook his head "This can't be happening, you're twenty. You're still in college, ideal shouldn't even be used in the same sentence. How could you be so _stupid?_How could you get pregnant? I thought we raised you better."

Aria stiffened at his words and immediately took a step back bumping into Mike "Dad," She said, biting her lower lip "I'm sorry for disappointing you," She added, sadly.

"Disappointing me?" He let out a humourless laugh "You've done more than disappoint me. You have embarrassed me, I am ashamed of you. I still can't believe you are pregnant"

Ella looked at Byron, bewildered at how far he had gotten. "Byron..." She said, softly, and then he moved away turning away from his daughter, "Aria, we're disappointed because you have so much potential you can't throw that all away for a child. Have you considered the alternatives?" She asked,

Her daughter shook her head, "I haven't because I'm keeping the baby," She replied, "I'm sorry for disappointing you but Ezra and I—we thought this through and we're keeping the baby," She added, not even realizing that she had said his name.

"Ezra?" Ella questioned, and her eyes were immediately filled with fear, "Please don't tell me It's Ezra Fitz," It wasn't so much as a question as it was her begging-pleading. She couldn't believe what was happening.

Byron turned around, anger in his eyes "I can't fucking believe this. Ezra Fitz. I'm going to kill him, that fucking asshole. How long have you been sleeping with him?" He asked, she didn't reply "How could you lie to us? We're your family. How dare you disobey me?"

Aria looked at her father with tearful eyes "I hadn't intended on getting pregnant, I'm so sorry." She replied, after a pregnant pause she began to speak again "But this is happening. I'm pregnant and Ezra's the father of my child."

"Don't," He looked at her as if she had committed a crime—like she was a stranger–like he didn't even recognize her "Don't you dare ever mention that name in this house. I should have gone to the police station all those years back then that sick son of a bitch would be rotting in a jail cell rather than impregnating my daughter." He spoke of her like she was a thing, something that was his. Something that he was in charge of and that didn't bode well with her.

"Don't speak about him like that," She replied, "I love him. He's the love of my life. I've been in love with him since I was sixteen years old and will love him until my last breath,"

Byron chuckled and then looked at her with a serious expression "These grand declarations of love mean nothing, absolutely nothing. You are a child. A naïve stupid child. You don't know what's right for you, if you had you wouldn't have gotten knocked up least of all by that paedophile."

Her eyes widened and she looked at him, angrily. Tears had left her eyes and the fear she had held also vanished, now all that was present in her was anger. She didn't understand how her father had changed so much.

"Byron, what's gotten into you?" Ella suddenly intervened,

"Our daughter is having a child with her former English teacher who she dated during her junior year, that _man_ thought it was okay to date a teenager who was his student so understandably I am _going to be__angry_ at her for being so stupid as to get pregnant with his kid when he _is so clearly using her_. This relationship is inappropriate and bad and dysfunctional."

Aria let out a humourless laugh, "You out of all people are coming down at me for having an inappropriate relationship. You lied, you cheated and you forced me to keep it a secret when I was fourteen years old. A secret that nearly ate me alive. At least I love him, at least I didn't put my marriage on the line for a meaningless fuck."

And then it happened, he raised his hand and lashed it against her cheek. Pain exploded in her cheek, she looked at him and tears escaped her eyes rolling down her cheek stinging the bruise which had been left as a result of the slap.

"You're no daughter of mine. You lied to me, you disobeyed me. I don't want to see you, I want you gone." Byron spat out, angrily and then glanced back at Ella who was shocked "And if anyone is against my decision, they can leave too." 0He yelled, "Don't call me dad, and don't contact me or anyone from this family. Never speak to me ever again. I disown you."

Mike stood in front of her, "How dare you slap her?" He asked, "Don't you dare ever fucking do that again!"

"Mike...stay out of it," Ella said, gulping, still shocked as to what happened.

"And you," Mike pointed his finger at her, "How could you stand there and let him hurt her?" He turned around and wrapped his arms around his sister "Come on, let's go."

_Present Day, April 27th 2017. 18:05_

Ezra bounced his crying daughter on his knee, he hummed and held her against his chest as they had strolled through the halls of the hospital. He didn't exactly know why she was crying, she had been fed and had slept.

"Come on, Rosie. Rose, show me a smile." He said, looking at her. "Come on, just one, for daddy's sanity." He mumbled, cryptically, and then he pulled a face which immediately caused her to burst out in giggles.

"That's my girl," Ezra said, grinning, "Do you want to see mommy?" He asked, she smiled and he chuckled. He picked her up and walked down the hall, he opened the door and his eyes widened as he saw Ella.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just going to leave." Ella said, grabbing her bag. As she walked past him, he saw her tear-stained cheeks and sighed internally despite his opinions on her she was still a mother.

"—Ella, wait, you can stay." He said, holding Rosie. "I didn't ask you why you had come over the night—um, on her birthday"

"I came to apologize for being such an awful mother and to attempt to reconcile. I suppose an apology is also owed to you as well. I really am sorry, Ezra." Ella replied, looking at the baby he was holding

"Is that—is she?" A lump formed in her throat as she looked at the baby who eerily looked like Aria as a baby. He nodded, and smiled softly "Yes, this is Roselyn Grace Fitz. We call her Rosie or Rose." He replied,

Ella smiled, "She's gorgeous," She commented, "She looks like Aria despite not looking like her, is she your only daughter—or is there?" She wasn't really aware of what had happened when Aria left the house, she didn't know whether Aria had kept her child or gone with the alternatives.

"We have three children—Jaime, Daisy and little Rosie over here." He said and let out a low chuckle when Rosie grabbed his thumb "Jaime's five, Daisy's three and this one is nine months" He added,

The older woman smiled, "Three children, wow." She replied, "Was she happy?" And Ezra glanced over to his unconscious girl-friend "I assume she was, I mean she's with a man she loved and has three presumably beautiful and healthy children."

Ezra nodded, "Yes" He replied, "She was happy." He added, "We all were. Ella, I know you don't believe me when I say this but I loved her—I do love her. Aria's the best thing that ever happened to me and yes, the timing was wrong, but we had no control over that. The only thing we knew was that we loved each-other. We acted impulsively and irrationally towards our feelings regarding the situation we were in but I don't regret it—not in the slightest. Who knows if we hadn't maybe we wouldn't have Jaime, Daisy and Rosie"

Ella looked at the man who was making his grand declarations of his love and the child in his arms was just an evidence of how much he did love her daughter—and how they passed through the test of time and the obstacles that they, no doubt, faced. Rosie moved about in her father's arms making unintelligible sounds and babbling, it was almost as if she was trying to escape his grasp.

"Aria was also like that as a baby—eager to move on her own and explore new things," She said, with a smile, she seemed uneasy to Ezra, Ella did, It was as if she wanted to do something or say something but there was something stopping her

"I believe you when you said you love her—a part of me always had—it's just I never liked the idea of it. It was illegal, and for some reason it brought memories of Byron's infidelity. I loved that man so much, so much that I lost my own daughter—my flesh and blood—for it and I'm sorry. I just want to fix all the broken pieces of every relationship I had damaged for the sake of a man who I thought loved me nearly as much as I did,"

"I understand, in a way I do." He replied, "But you won't be able to fix all the pieces, I just hope you know that, at some point you'll have to accept that when Aria wakes up she may not be able to forgive you."

Ella nodded, and let out a breathy sigh "I know," She said, "Could I meet your other children? I know this is a long shot but I really want to repair all the damages and meet my grand-children. I could, uhm, help out with them, Jaime's five right? He goes school." She questioned, hesitantly.

He cleared his throat, "I'm not sure, Ella, I mean they don't really know you. And I don't know how I feel about you looking after—maybe. I just need some time to think about it, but yeah sure you can definitely meet them." Ezra replied, which caused her to smile slightly "They'll be excited to meet you. Jaime asks about meeting one of our parents all the time."

"Wait, what about your parents?" She asked, Ezra stiffened his jaw "I haven't spoken to them in a couple of years, we've had a difference of opinion on several different things," He replied,

Despite the fact she wanted more information she knew not to ask or question any more than she had, she was lucky enough to be in the same room as her daughter and him without being the receiving end of slurs. As Ezra adjusted Rosie so that she was resting her head on his shoulder, he wondered whether he was making the right decision letting Ella into their lives.

In retrospect, he should've waited until Aria awoke so that they could make a decision together as opposed to him doing so alone and the truth was he could change his decision but he didn't. Aria was going to wake up, he just didn't know when and Ella meant what she had said, he could tell—and it was not as though she was a bad person, she had just made several bad mistakes regarding her decisions as a mother and a wife and it would cruel to judge a person for their mistakes when they had clearly regretted them.

And he did want his children to know at least one of their grand-parent, there was no way in hell he would let them see Byron or even his parents for that matter. Rosie began to wail, he furrowed his forehead and then looked at her. Her tiny arms were reaching for her unconscious mother.

Letting out a breathy sigh as a result of heart-break and pain, he bounced her until he let the room glancing back at a very unconscious Aria. Ella remained in the room and just before she knew she had to leave, she moved a strand of her daughter's hair away from her face to behind her ear.

"You'll be okay," Ella said, with a smile "You're going to wake up and be angry at me, do you hear me? You're not allowed to leave this world before I do. Please wake up, my dear, your children need you—Ezra needs you." She added, she leant down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead "I love you," And with that she left the room and walked out of the hospital until she arrived at her hotel.

December 20th 2011, 15:39.

Ashley, formerly Marin, Wilson walked down the stairs holding a stray of glasses of Eggnog which her daughter had, so lovingly, refused. She sighed as she put them on the counter, Ted let out a deep chuckle as he removed his washing gloves "Did they reject it?" He asked,

She nodded, and sighed miserably once again, "I just—I just do not understand how you could go wrong with eggnog—," Ashley replied, "You should have seen Spencer's face when she tried it, she tried so desperately to conceal her displeasure and Emily, that darling girl, drank all of it without so much as a moan. Aria looked as if she was going to be sick by just looking at it,"

Ted walked over and kissed her forehead, "It is okay. Don't worry, you will find something they'll like … eventually. I also woke up to Aria vomiting in the bathroom. Poor girl, she looked miserable." He said as he took a seat on the counter taking Hanna's undrunk glass of eggnog and trying it for himself.

Ashley raised her eye-brow in curiosity, "Make-up can't conceal the fact she's been hurt," She said, referring to the bruise she had seen but hadn't questioned "Someone's hit her." She added, Ted furrowed his eyebrow in confusion.

"Why would anyone hit her?" He asked,

"I'm assuming it was Byron when he found about her pregnancy," Ashley replied, his eyes widened—he hadn't been aware of the fact she was pregnant "Ezra Fitz is the father. He's coming soon, I've readied the guest-room for the two."

"Ezra Fitz," Ted repeated, "That name sounds familiar," He said, absent-mindedly.

Ashley smiled, "It's her high-school English teacher. He had abruptly left during the start of her senior year, wonder why." She said, cryptically.

"You don't think?" He asked, and she shrugged, the sound of a knock on the door interrupted their conversation and Ashley got up and walked towards the door with Ted following her.

Ezra arrived at the Marin residence and awkwardly he knocked on the door, he shuffled his hands about in his pocket and turned around. Across the road albeit several houses down there was the Montgomery house which he had been to on several occasions, he wondered why she was here though he had a pretty good idea.

The house was modern and seemingly picture perfect, it seemed like a place in which his mother would have chosen to reside. The lawn was perfectly mowed and all bushes had been neatly cut. It had also been decorated with cheesy decorations. On one side was a wooden nativity manger with three kings and baby Jesus which had been covered with sprinkles of snow.

Once the door was opened by Ashley who had a bright smile on her face, he entered the house which was as decorated on the inside as it was on the outside.

"Hello Ezra, uhm, we've been waiting for you." The older man said, with his hands in his pockets, "How was the journey? I imagine hectic due to the traffic" He added,

As he looked at the older man who happened to be a preacher, he nodded, he knew coming back to Rosewood as Aria's boyfriend as opposed to a fresh-faced teacher as he was before would raise some questions "It sure was," He replied, Ted nodded.

"Mr Fitz, would you like something to eat or drink—perhaps eggnog?" Ashley offered, and Ted stifled a laugh at her attempt.

"Uhm, no thank-you." He replied, his gaze wondering above him towards the stairs. Ashley smiled slightly, and then offered to take his coat which he politely thanked her for. "I've readied a room for both you and Aria, If you need anything, do let me know." She said,

"Oh thank-you, Ms Marin. It means a lot," Ezra said, with a genuine smile. From even the way he looked, the couple could tell he didn't have any dishonourable motives towards Aria.

"Do call me Ashley after all you are spending Christmas with us," She replied, "You're welcome to go upstairs." She added.

"Aria's upstairs with the rest of the girls," Ted said, and Ezra left his bag on the floor before he made his way up the stairs, he knocked on a door which he assumed was Hanna's. As he walked up the stairs, he heard Ted and Ashley discussing Aria and his relationship in hushed whispers.

Inside the room, the four girls remained beside one-another. They were all discussing what had happened the night before with Aria's family. A couple of hours ago they hadn't even been aware that Aria was seeing anyone let alone their former English teacher and only about an hour ago they found out she was also pregnant so it was safe to say they were still dealing with it.

"I can't believe you're having a kid with Mr Fitz," Emily said, looking at Aria, wide-eyed,

"I can't believe you had a thing with Fitz and you didn't tell us," Hanna said, sitting on the small bed alongside Aria who was wrapped up in blankets.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Why wouldn't you tell us that you and Mr Fitz dated in high-school and still are, we're your best-friends, Aria." She said, "And you know how awful it could have been for the two of you—what if someone found out, huh?"

Aria sighed, the last thing she needed was her friends questioning her after everything that had happened yesterday, the night before Mike had taken her to Hanna's where she had spent the night. Luckily, Hanna didn't pester her much and allowed her to sleep in silence.

It was bad enough that her father had struck her but overnight it seemed to look worse, it had a purple shade to it. She didn't know how Ezra was going to react. She had tried to cover it with make-up but it didn't work, she scoffed. Even if she had used make-up to hide it, she wouldn't able to conceal the pain in her heart even with the use of cosmetics.

Her inability to sleep the night before caused her to sneak out of Hanna's room and dial a number—his number. She had sobbed into the phone and told him that she needed him which she regretted the morning after. How would she explain it to him?

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation, Hanna rolled her eyes assuming it was her mother offering them several different Christmas themed beverages which, frankly, didn't taste as good as Ashley thought. Hanna got out of her bed and then opened the door, her mouth fell open when she saw her former English teacher.

Ezra stood in front of her with his hands in his pockets, and he smiled awkwardly unaware of how much information Aria had divulged but the smirk which formed on her face informed him that it must've been quite a bit.

"Mr Fitz,"

Hanna commented and then moved aside letting him in, he let out an awkward laugh as he watched her tireless gaze. He noticed Spencer and Emily also eyeing him but he didn't pay much attention to them as he walked towards Aria who was lying covered by a blanket.

"Ezra" Her voice was a low whisper and she seemed nervous and afraid, his eyes widened as he saw the bruise on her cheek. She noticed where his gaze was directed and she touched her cheek absent-mindedly. "It's nothing," She assured him.

He shook his head and sat down beside her "That is not nothing, what happened?" He asked, worriedly. She bit her lower lip unsure of what to say.

"Uhm," Aria stuttered, she was afraid of telling Ezra for some reason. She didn't know how he would react. And she didn't want the blame to fall on her father despite how much she despised him.

Spencer felt a hatred for Byron—what he did was unacceptable and so shocking. It was one thing to be angry at her for making a stupid mistake but another to hit her. "Byron slapped her," She answered his question for Aria.

Ezra's eyes widened, "What?—why?" He asked, and then he softly caressed her cheek with his thumb "Are you okay?" He then asked,

She nodded, "I'm fine." She replied, "Dad got angry—he's not usually like this. You know him, I guess I must have provoked him or something. Don't worry, Ezra, I'm fine."

"I don't care what you did, whether you provoked him or not. He has no right to hurt you like that, he found out about the baby, didn't he?" Ezra felt anger rush through his veins causing him wanting to jump up and unleash his fury at Byron, "It's not your fault. For him to physically attack you is unacceptable." He spat, "I'm going to speak with him." He stood upright.

Aria shook her head, stubbornly, she pushed the pink fluffy blanket and followed him "No," She said, sternly "Ezra, I am fine." She said, clearly and slowly.

"No you're not," Ezra replied, his veins throbbing in his neck, "If you were then you wouldn't have a huge bruise on the back of your neck." He added, then in a whisper he spoke "I can't stand to see anyone hurt you." And then she broke down, water streamed down her cheeks and her lips quivered. Whilst on her tip-toes, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank-you for saying that," Aria said, the taste of her salty tears filled her mouth, "But going over there and doing something you may regret later won't change anything." She said, in a low whisper "He did what he thought was right and now we will do what we think is right by living our lives without his interference."

He sighed, giving in. As much as he wanted to give Byron a piece of his mind, he also didn't want to hurt her more than she had already been hurt and so he listened to her just as he had always had. But what he didn't realize at that moment was that her friends had developed an opinion on him—from that moment onwards they no longer saw him as their former teacher but much rather the man who Aria was in love with.

_Present Day, April 27th 2017. 19:02._

His two eldest children looked at him with wide eyes brimmed with curiosity, their innocent naïve faces made it even harder for him to do what he had planned. Over the past hour, he had questioned what he was going to do and overall made a decision that it was best for them to find out the truth.

It may not be the easiest thing to do but ultimately telling the truth was the best thing to do and that was the lesson he wanted to teach his children—and even if he didn't tell them what was going on, eventually, they would get curious regarding their mother's absence.

He sighed, and placed his hands on his knees as he sat in the seat opposite the two children. He smiled sadly, and then licked his bottom lip nervously.

"I, uh, should have told you guys this earlier," He began, "Mommy's been in an accident." Ezra realized he should be speaking in simpler terms, he awaited to see their reaction but they didn't react much.

"Is this why we're in a hospital?" Jaime asked to which his father nodded, "Is Mommy going to be okay?" He asked, curiously.

Ezra felt a lump form in his throat and he didn't know whether to reply with his usual optimism or to be blunt and honest, he let out a sad sigh "I hope so, buddy." He replied,

Daisy scrunched up her nose and her bottom lip quivered "I want to see her," She said, and Ezra nodded, "Whatever you want, love." He replied,

"Jaime, are you coming?" He asked as he stood up with Daisy's hand interlaced with his. The five-year-old sat still for a minute but then he jumped off the seat and followed his father through the halls of the hospital until they entered the room where his mother was.

An unconscious Aria laid seated with both of her arms beside her, the bandage was still on her head and her hair fell beside her cheeks. Daisy gripped the side of her bed and then softly touched her hand, she smiled and then looked up at her father.

"She's sleeping beauty," Daisy said, Ezra furrowed his eyebrows in confusion "Uhm, yes she is," He replied, assuming that she was referring to her mother's physical appearance.

"No, silly. You have to kiss her and she'll wake up," His three-year-old looked at him, bright-eyed and confident. He sighed and gnawed on the inside of his cheek.

"Daisy, love. I'm afraid that's not how it works, not in this case. Your mother hasn't been cursed, a kiss won't heal her," He replied,

"But daddy, the power of true love can cure anything." She said, stubbornly. It broke his heart as he looked at her and it took all he had in him not to break down. He wasn't able to fix this for Aria and for his kids—and it made him feel useless and hopeless.

Jaime looked at his mother as his sister and father spoke to each-other, his bottom lip quivered and his eyes brimmed with tears. He stood on his tip-toes and shook her head trying to get her to wake up—to notice him just as she had always done so whenever she was asleep but she didn't.

He pouted and then rushed out of the room, his father was shocked and immediately followed him whilst holding Daisy's hand. Ezra watched as Jaime rushed into the room in which he was before, he motioned for Emily to come over. "Hey, can you take Daisy for a minute? I know you have Rosie but—,"

Emily smiled softly, "It's fine. Come on, honey." She replied and gave her free hand to Daisy to hold whilst Rosie was on her hip.

Ezra walked into the waiting room and saw Jaime on the floor curled into a foetal position, he took a seat next to him and sighed "I know this is hard to see Jaime— but we'll get passed it. I promise you. Within a couple weeks, we'll be back to how we always were." He said,

"What if it doesn't? _WHAT IF SHE NEVER WAKES UP_?" Jaime asked, loudly, his body shook as he sobbed. Ezra wrapped his arms around his son and pulled him closer.

"I don't know if mommy's going to be okay. I wish I did, but I don't. We have to keep hope and keep strong so if—when mommy wakes up we can tell her that you were a big boy." Ezra replied with a smile, he wiped his son's tears and Jaime wrapped his arms around Ezra's waist. "I love you, Jaime." He added,

"I love you too, Daddy." Jaime replied, a sad undertone still in his voice.

Tenderly, he kissed his son's forehead and as he felt the water that had been in his eyes for so long escape, he prayed—for the first time in years—that she would be okay. That whoever was up there wouldn't be cruel enough to take away the one woman he had ever truly loved.

* * *

**So there it is, a bit of a long chapter for you lovelies. I hope you enjoyed reading and please do let me know whether you liked it and whether you didn't like it. I'd appreciate it if you told me which scene you liked the most and a happy Monday or Tuesday to you all! :)**


End file.
